Forever
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: They sold me off like I was livestock. I'm now betrothed to Draco Malfoy, and have to marry him at Christmas leaving me with only half a year of freedom left before I have to marry him. But now dark secrets are spilling out, and I have to try not to fall for Malfoy while discovering the secrets of my past. Not exactly following the J.K Rowling books.
1. Betrothed

**EmberRose: I got inspired to do this from a story I read by Today4YouTommarow4Me. I swear I am not stealing it! It just gave me the idea to write this! **Logout

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

"You hate me." I stated bluntly as my mother told me the news. "You totally hate me."

"I do not hate you, Evangeline." My mother chided. "You come from a pure-blood family, and you need to do this to upkeep the family name."

"Its not fair!" I shouted, running a hand through my caramel brown curls. "Your selling me off like livestock!

"Do not shout." Mother said sternly. "Now go get ready."

"Mom!" I groaned, then started to stomp upstairs to my room.

"Proper ladies don't stomp." Mother called, making me roll my light blue eyes and lighten my step. I got into my giant room, and sat on the window balcony overlooking the Chicago skyline. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my shorts.

"Hello?" I answered glumly.

"Oi! Ever! What's up?" My best friend Fia Black asked cheerfully in her awesome British accent.

"Mom says I'm getting engaged tonight." I moaned, hitting the back of my head on the wall behind me.

"What?" Fia yelled, making me jump. "She can't do that!"

"Its a family tradition." I said, mimicking my Mom's voice. "We need to upkeep the family name."

"What if he's hot?" Fia asked in a curious voice.

"Fia! Not helping." I sighed, shaking my head. "What do I do?"

"Just see what happens. Maybe you'll like him!" Fia pointed out brightly. "Well I have to go. I'm going shopping with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Seventh year!"

"Have fun." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Be brave, Ever." Fia laughed before hanging up. I took a deep breath and sat back, closing my eyes. I was startled by an owl tapping on my window. I quickly let it in, where flew in and sat on my dresser with its leg out. I quickly untied the letter and patted it's head.

"Thanks." I said before it flew off. I ripped open the letter in excitement. It was from my school. Chicago Institute of Creative Arts and Magic.

_Dear Ms. Evangeline Mae Faye_

_ Since you are now starting your seventh and final year at Chicago Institute of Creative Arts and Magic, you are going to be offered to take part of a program where you will take your classes at another wizarding school in Britain, Hogwarts. Your classes will be as follows._

_Advanced Dance_

_Singing Lessons_

_Charms_

_Theater Arts_

_Script Writing_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_ You will also need to update your study books, and refill your potions ingredients. You will still be able to have a part in this year's musical 'Wicked' as Elphaba if you practice during your stay at Hogwarts. Have your parent/guardian sign the permission slip below to allow you to study at Hogwarts for this school year. Hope you are well,_

_Madame Stoll_

Oh. My. Gosh. I made the part of Elphaba. I can't believe it! I checked the list behind the letter to see who would be Glinda, and my heart leapt. My friend Marie was doing it! Sweet! To bad Fia didn't go to my school. She was a really good singer, and I think would be awesome as Glinda.

"Evangeline! Are you ready yet?" My mother called up the stairs. I cursed under my breath and shot up.

"One sec, mom." I called back as I rushed for my closet. I threw on a silky blue shoulder strap dress that hugged my chest, then flared at my waist and flowed down to my shins. I quickly used Mrs. Macklin's Happy Curls hairspray, which made my messy ringlets into smooth and orderly, slipped into a pair of blue ballerina flats, then took a breath to collect myself, then walked downstairs.

"You look nice." Mother said, nodding in approval. "Now your father is already in his office with Mr. Malfoy and our lawyers making the official document for your marriage. I want no funny business tonight, am I clear?"

"Yes, Mother." I mumbled, looking down at the floor with vengeance. Mother put a hand softly on my shoulder.

"It may not be as bad as you think it will be." She said softly before going to the door to wait for our guests. I sighed deeply before following her. They arrived a minute later. The father wasn't there with them obviously, but there was a tall woman with platinum blond hair and a mutual expression on her face, which turned into a smile when she saw my mother. The boy next to her, most likely my, uhg, fiancé also had platinum blond hair parted to the side, and a handsome face. He was taller than me, which isn't hard, and had well tone muscles that showed slightly through his suit. In one word, he was hot. But that didn't matter to me. He could be an arrogant jerk for all I know.

"Narcissa!" My mother cried, holding out her arms for a hug.

"Talia!" 'Narcissa' hugged my mother, then pulled back beaming. "It is great to see you again. May I introduce my son, Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said formally, kissing my mother's hand like a gentleman. His greyish eyes flashed to mine, and he reached for my hand. Ignoring the urge to pull it away, I let him kiss my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said, forcing a smile onto my face. His eyes raked up and down my body, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Narcissa, this is my daughter, Evangeline." Mother said, gesturing to me. Narcissa smiled at me, and nodded in approval. Cue the feeling of being livestock.

"My mother has told me so much about you." I said in a feather light voice, curtsying to the woman who would become my mother in law.

"Its nice to meet you, Evangeline." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me, and nodded to me.

"Now lets go enjoy a nice dinner." My mother declared, ushering us into our fancy dining room. Our house elves served us many different dishes, and we ate in silence. Well, Draco and I ate in silence while our mother's conversed.

"Oh, mother." I said when they paused in their talking. "I have a permission slip for school. Could you please sign it when you get the time?"

"Of course, Evangeline." Mother answered with a smile. "Evangeline goes to a top primary school for magic, and creative arts. She's a very talented singer. Why don't you sing for us Evangeline?"

"Um. Well." I stammered, blushing deeply. I can sing in front of huge crowds, but when I'm not on a stage or in front of only two or three people, I'm hopeless.

"The contract is finished." Father declared saving me from having to sing in front of them, suddenly striding into the room with a tall man who looked like Draco. The man's eyes swept up and down me, and he nodded in approval. I knew that I looked like the ideal pure blood wife. Small, though with curves, perfect curls (if I use a ton of my magic hairspray) and baby blue eyes. It totally sucks.

"Perfect." My mother purred, beaming like she just won the lottery. I looked over at Draco. No.

I looked over at my future husband.


	2. Hogwarts

**EmberRose: Chapter two! I'm so excited about this story! Oh, and Evangeline is pronounced uh-VAN-juh-LEEN. And Fia is pronounced FEE-uh. Like Mia!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

A week later, I stood in the Grand Hall of my school and breathed in a deep breath. I have half a year of freedom before I'm married off. My mother thought it would be so romantic to have it on Christmas. Hooray. Well, at least I won't have to see him.

"And now presenting our Seventh years going over across the seas to Hogwarts for this year!" Madame Stoll announced to the students. "Marie Welsh, Destiny Fuller," I shuttered at that name. The girl was an absolute nightmare. She always bullies me and Marie because we got a bunch of the main leads during the musicals. "Thomas Keen, Riley Baker, Madison Monroe, Tyler Smith, Aaron Wayfield, and Evangeline Faye."  
Marie was my only real friend here. Since I transferred here from Britain a long, long time ago I was considered an outsider. At this school, everyone grew up together so everyone was friends. Marie came from Australia, so we kind of bonded over that.

"And our special student, who will be representing our school as the, well, school representative, is...Evangeline Faye!" Madame Stoll said loudly, with a broad smile. Polite applause went across the hall, and I had a feeling that if Destiny got Student Rep, she'd get hugs from everyone in the hall, along with the Golden Globe Award.

"Oh my gosh!" Marie squealed, jumping up and down on her heels, making her blond hair bounce. Her milky blue eyes flashed brightly, and she shot me one of her stunning smiles. "This is so exciting!"

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"If you work hard like these students did, you may have a chance to study at another wizarding school." Madame Stoll finished her speech proudly, earning a round of applause from the younger students. "And now we send these talented young minds to Hogwarts with a song!"

"This is so cheesy." I murmured to Marie, making her giggle.

_Bright young minds _

_and talented ones too_

_Make up our proud school_

_Come to us with voices raised_

_and sing for us a song._

_Dancing, painting, theater too,_

_Make us who we are._

_We come in different shapes and sizes,_

_But we're still the same,_

_So for now we tell to you_

_We'll show our talent true._

"That song never gets old." Marie whispered to me. "Oh wait. It just did."

"It got old during our first year." I agreed, giggling lightly with her.

"Now I believe your Portkey is here, goodbye and good luck. Your usual professors will be there for your classes but for no other times. Your schedule waiting for you there, and have a wonderful time. Dumbledore is a wonderful headmaster." Madame Stoll said, before pointing to an old hairbrush on a table. Everyone grabbed it, and suddenly we were jerked forward by our navel. When we landed, we all stumbled and fell to the hard marble floor.

"And here are our new arrivals!" A voice announced as we struggled to our feet. "Please welcome our friends from Chicago's Institute of Creative Arts, and Magic!"

Applause broke out around the giant hall that we were in. Marie and I gasped as we saw the enchanted ceiling with candles floating in the air. Four tables were filled with students, and an old man with flowing robes stood in front of us, who I assumed was Dumbledore. As representative of our school, I stood and brushed off my uniform self consciously, a blue skirt with black leggings, and a white blouse, then smiled at the people in the hall.

"Hey, I'm Evangeline, but you can call me Ever, and I'm the student representative for our school. First I'd like to thank you on the behalf of my classmates for letting us stay here at your school! As you can see, we seriously know how to make an entrance." That earned me a few laughs. "And we can't wait to study with you guys."

Applause broke out from the tables, so I smiled and bowed my head respectfully.

"Thank you Ms. Evangeline." Dumbledore said, smiling lightly at me. I nodding at him, then stood back in line with my classmates. "Now, if you please will sit on the stool one by one, you will be sorted into temporary houses."

"Cool." I whispered to myself. I watched as Marie got put into Gryffindor, Destiny into Slytherin, Thomas Keen into Hufflepuff, Riley Baker into Slytherin, Madison Monroe into Ravenclaw, and Tyler Smith into Hufflepuff. I finally got up onto the stool and took a deep breath.

_'So many possibilities.' _A voice said in my head, making me jump.

_'Um. Am I going crazy?' _I asked the voice.

_'You could go into Slytherin.' _It said, echoing through my head._ 'I can see that your connected there.'_

_'By who?'_

_'You'll find out.'_

_'You suck.'_

_'I also sense bravery.' _It pondered, taking its sweet time. _'You also have ties to Gryffindor._

_'Just put me somewhere.' _I growled lightly in my head.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted out loud.

"Thank you for finally choosing." I muttered, before hopping off the stool and going to the Gryffindor table with Marie.

"Your not welcome here." A cold voice said next to my ear. I jumped and spun around in my seat to see Fia standing behind me with a grin. Her strange brown, almost red eyes twinkled with mischief, and her silky black hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. She was really tall, even by my standards.

"Fia!" I squealed, hugging her. She smirked at me and sat next to me. "I forgot you went to Hogwarts! It sounded so familiar!"

"Bloody hell, I only mentioned it a million times." She laughed, then waved to two twins down the bench. "I'm dating one of them. His name is Fred."

"Which one is that?" I asked in confusion.

"Um. Look! A bird!" She gasped, pointing at the ceiling.

"Really?" I questioned, rolling my eyes at her.

"Whatever. Here come sit with me and my friends." She offered, standing up.

"Wait, can Marie come?" I asked, gesturing to Marie.

"Oh! Your Marie! Ever has told me so much about you!" Fia exclaimed, hugging the small girl. Marie looked at Fia, shocked by her excitement.

"Um. Hi?" Marie squeaked, as Fia released her.

"Here, come sit with us." Fia laughed, pulling her up. As we sat with her and her friends, she started to introduce them. Harry had messy black hair and a scar on his forehead. Apparently he was the 'Chosen One' or something. Hermione had frizzy brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. Then came the gingers. First there was Ron, who of course, had red hair, and freckles. Everywhere. Then there was Harry's girlfriend Ginny, with long red hair and brown eyes like her brothers. Then there were the twins, Fred and George, that were exactly identical, both of them being tall and but not stringy. They had some muscle underneath their shirts.

"Um. Wow. Hey." I said, a bit overwhelmed.

"So your the famous, Evangeline." Harry observed, laughing at my face. I laughed nervously with him, smiling gently.

"She talks about me?" I asked, making them all laugh.

"She's so kind." Ron mimicked.

"She's pretty." Ginny added.

"She's a really good singer."

"She's cool."

"She's _American!_" They all chorused together.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Neville, why are you so late?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice as another boy came to sit with us.

"Malfoy." Neville snarled slightly. My face paled considerably.

"Um, what's his first name?" I asked in a very shaky voice.

"Draco, why?" Fia answered, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"You've got to be joking." I moaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Why?" Fia repeated.

"He's my fiancé." I muttered, shoving my plate away then looking up at the many shocked faces around me.


	3. Dinner

**EmberRose: Chapter three! I am on a roll! Please review! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

"That...thing is your fiancé?!" Fia demanded, getting a sour expression on her face. "But he's such an arse!"

"Don't even start." I muttered, looking around the food on the table. "Hey! You guys have American food?"

"Wow. Change the subject much? Americans." She sighed, grabbing some British food. I on the other hand snatched a hamburger and a handful of fries.

"Come at me bro." I said through a mouthful of food. Everyone laughed a bit, but the news of having such a jerk for a fiancé just put everyone off of having fun. Before I came here, I thought, maybe he could be cool, or nice, but since I got here, I've heard that he's a complete ass, so yay for me. I get to live with that thing for the rest of my life. "What house is he in?"

"Slytherin." Everyone chorused.

"Of course." I laughed slightly hysterically.

"Um. Are you feeling alright?" Marie asked, looking at me with a concerned look.

"Perfect." I sang, still hysterically. "The person I have to marry in half an year goes to my transfer school. I really hoped I wouldn't have to deal with this until Christmas. So yeah. Great. There goes my freedom."

"Sucks to be you." Fia said, going back to her food. Everyone gave her industrious looks. "What?"

"And that's why she's my best friend." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Aw. You love me!" She yelled, throwing her arms around me. I laughed loudly, getting attention from the people around us. I wildly looked around the room, and met a pair of stormy blue eyes across the room, making me flinch. Malfoy had a furious look on his face, and looked right into my eyes with an angry stare.

"He's staring at me." I whined, not breaking eye contact with the boy. "Make him stop!"

"Just look away." Maria said, nudging my shoulder.

"No! Then I'll loose." I moaned, still staring into his eyes.

"You have issues." Fia sighed, standing up. She walked across the Grand Hall, and stood in front of Draco allowing me to look away. After they exchanged a few words, she came back.

"What did you do?" I demanded, giving her a look.

"Just told him if he didn't stop staring at you, I would make him unable to have kids." She shrugged, eating some more food.

"Your evil." Marie squeaked nervously.

"This is only the beginning." She said evilly.

"Oh great." I moaned. "Don't do too much. I have to live with that."

"Whatever."

"Now that your fed and watered, I'll remind you that any Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned," Dumbledore started, but then got a confused look on his face. "Speaking of Weasleys, may I ask what you are doing back here Mr. and Mr. Weasley?"

"Just remembering old times." One of them called up to Dumbledore, grinning.

"Doing no harm." The other called with an identical grin.

"Well, I think that you may have to leave." Dumbledore called back with a twinkling smile.

"Alright." One called, then stood up. "I bid you all, adue."

"Bye Filtch!" The other laughed, before they exited the Hall.

"They did something." Fia said under her breath. "I know it."

"Now back to our announcements. Extra measures have been taken to protect the school from Voldemort, so there is no need to worry too much." Dumbledore continued on with his speech, but I turned to Harry.

"Who's Voldemort?" I asked, leaning over the table.

"Someone who's trying to kill me." He whispered back.

"Why?"

"Only I have the power to kill him."

"That sounded so cheesy."

"I know. But its true."

"Okay."

By the time we finished our conversation Dumbledore was finished with his speech, and had dismissed us to bed. I stood up, unsure of where to go. Fia said to follow her, but I lost her and Marie in the crowd. People pushed and shoved me around to get out, so I just slipped out of the crowd and pressed against the wall. Once everyone was gone, I stood in the middle of the deserted hallway, unsure of where to go. Suddenly something grabbed my arm and dragged me a different hallway.

"What are you playing at, Faye?" A voice spat out of the darkness. "Its bad enough your in Gryffindor, but hanging out with Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors? I expected more from you being a Pureblood."

"Don't you dare say that vile word, Malfoy." I hissed, trying to wrench my arm away. "Its Muggle Born. Say it with me Muggle. Born."

"Just shut up, Faye." Malfoy sounded extremely aggravated. "Your running your family name through the mud! Do you even care?"

"They're nice people!" I protested. "Now let go! I want to go to bed!"

"Just wait, Faye." He snapped, continuing to drag me along. "We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" I yelled, ripping my arm away. "Now either tell me where Gryffindor tower is right now, or I'm going to find it myself!"

I turned to walk down the hall when he didn't answer, but he spun be back around and crashed his lips down onto mine. I gasped in shock as his arms snaked around my waist, and felt my cheeks flood with heat. The worst part was, I actually like how his kiss made me feel. No! He couldn't do this to me!

"Get off." I growled, attempting to shove him off. When he wouldn't move, I took matters into my own hands. I kicked his shin, then took off sprinting down the corridor. I know Malfoy's type now. He's the kind who likes challenges. He likes to play these games. And I just made this a pretty interesting game.

"What a pig." I muttered as I slowed down.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice snapped from the dark.

"Do you know where the Gryffindor rooms are at?" I asked in a small voice.

"Oh." The voice softened considerably. "Your a new girl?"

"Yeah. I was the student rep." I explained.

"Okay. Well, I'll show you." The boy offered.

"Thanks." I said in relief. "What's your name?"

"Seth Johnson." He introduced himself.

"Ever Faye." I said, smiling at the boy. As we passed a torch I saw that he had sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"So your from America? What's it like?" His voice had a excited tone when he talked about America.

"The food is different, and we talk different obviously. And we have a government instead of a Ministry." I ticked off the list.

"Wait. Isn't a Government the same as a Ministry?" Seth laughed.

"Maybe." I said mysteriously, wiggling my eyebrows.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be great friends." Seth declared, laughing again.

"Seth, my boy, I feel the exact same thing." I agreed, smiling.


	4. Elizabeth

**EmberRose: Chapter four! I need reviews! Five reviews before I add another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

"And where have you been?" Fia demanded right as I walked into the Gryffindore Common room.

"I got lost." I sighed, deciding not to tell her the whole truth. "This guy named Seth helped my find my way back."

"Oh! Seth. He's a cool guy." Fia approved, nodding her head.

"Good to have your approval." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Can I go to bed now? Where am I sleeping?"

"Come on." She said, pulling me up a stairwell. My stuff was sitting by my bed in between Marie and Fia.

"How did you get your bed by mine?" I asked, not believing that I could be that lucky.

"Lets just say that you owe me a galleon." She laughed, plopping down on her bed. My small tabby cat, Chance, was curled up on my pillow, fast asleep. I breathed in and moved her off of my pillow. I quickly changed into my nightgown, then curled under my sheets. "Your not going to sleep already, are you?"

"Maybe." I said, closing my eyes. "I have dance lessons to take."

"Lucky." She murmured, sighing. "I have to take Transfiguration if I want to become an Auror!"

"Dancing is really tiring." I protested.

"Hopefully I have Potions." Fia said, smiling. "I'm one of Professor Snape's best students! Except for the fact that he hates me because he doesn't like my dad, Sirius Black."

"Wow. That's awful." I laughed, opening one eye for her.

"I know." She agreed, closing her own eyes. "I guess I'll let you get to sleep."

"Thank you." I sighed, closing my opened eye.

"G'night." She said.

"Night." I let my mind wander to beyond life. I saw myself on stage, preforming in many different cities, no fiance dragging me down. Then all of a sudden my mind took a violent jerk. I was in a meadow covered with thick white mist.

_"Ever." A voice whispered behind me. I whipped around and saw a figure emerge from the mist. It was a girl, looking around the age of twenty four, with short caramel curls like mine. Her dark blue eyes looked right into mine with a great amount of sadness._

_"Oh, Evangeline." She sighed, smiling gently at me. "You don't remember me. They took your memories of me, didn't they?"_

_"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked in confusion. _

_"Ever, I'm your sister." She said, coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I ran away from my betrothed when they got me engaged with out my permission. I'm the family disgrace."_

_"I think I'd remember if I had a sister." I laughed, rolling my eyes._

_"They used a memory charm on you." I shook my head in complete disbelief._

_"I don't know..."_

_"Does the name Elizabeth mean anything to you? Lizzy?" _

_"It rings a bell." I admitted, rubbing my head wearily. _

_"Ever, I want you to come to Hogs Head on your next trip to Hogsmeade." 'Lizzy' said seriously._

_"I guess." I agreed gently. "I might."_

_"Please, Ever. I miss you." Lizzy said, hugging me. I slowly hugged her back, then felt a dizzy sensation go through me. "My time is up. I'll try to visit you in your dream again soon, but for now, remember to meet me at Hogs Head._

"Lizzy!" I yelled, sitting up in my bed. Sweat rolled in beads down my head as I shook my head to clear it. Some of the girls had already gone down for breakfast, including Marie, but Fia was passed out on her bed. I smiled fondly at her, then went to the fresher to take a quick shower. I washed up in a hurry, then put on my school uniform. I'd see what my schedule was, then I would change if I had to for my first class.

"Fia. Fia, come on wake up." I said, gently shaking my best friend's shoulder.

"Go away." She moaned, rolling over. I just sighed and shook my head. I guess we were going to do this the hard way. I rubbed my hands together, then flipped her over onto the floor. Fia yelped, then glared at me.

"What? I'm hungry." Was my justification. She huffed then quickly got ready. Once she was done beautifying herself, I half dragged her downstairs to get some food. Then I remembered that I had no idea where the Great Hall was.

"Where's it at." I demanded, glaring at Fia. She smirked then started to skip down a corridor. Once we finally got to the Great Hall, I plopped down by Harry and the gang and started to eat.

"I got your schedule." Marie said, popping up by me and handing me my schedule before going back over to a group she was hanging out with.

"She makes friends really quickly." I explained at Fia's amazed look.

"Blimey!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "You Americans are so strange."

"Whatever." I mumbled, looking over my schedule.

_6 to 8 Breakfast_

_All Days- __8:15 to 9:15 Singing Classes_

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday- 9:30 to 10:30 Script Writing_

_Tuesday, Thursday- Advanced Dance_

_All Days- 10:45 to 11:45 Care of Magical Creatures_

_12 to 1 Lunch_

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday 1:15 to 3:15 Advanced Dance_

_Tuesday, Thursday- 1:15 to 3:15 Potions_

_All Days- 3:30 to 4:30 Charms_

_All Days- 4:45 to 5:45 DADA_

"Loving my schedule." I squealed, grinning broadly.

"Hey we have DADA together on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays." She observed, looking at my schedule. "We have a few other classes to."

"Sweet." I sang, eating some bacon. I quickly ate my breakfast, and then stood up and headed for Singing Class. Once I located it on the map that came with the schedule, I went off to that class. As I started to walk to my class, another person came up beside me.

"Malfoy." I greeted formally.

"Faye." He answered back just as formally. "What class are you going to?"

"Singing Class." I sniffed, looking away.

"I never did get to hear you sing." Malfoy observed, giving me a pointed look.

"No. Only if I'm on stage, or if I actually like you." I snapped, glaring at him.

"One day." He said. "One day."

"Sure." I sighed, shaking my head. "Keep thinking that."

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Malfoy finally asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Is the great Draco Malfoy asking me out on a date?" I gasped in fake shock. He breathed in and out heavily, then nodded. "Well, I guess so. If you don't act like such an ass to me. And never," I started to lower my voice and get closer to the blond haired boy. "EVER grab my arm like that again, agreed?"

"Agreed." He mumbled, finally meeting my eyes.

"Then I have to get to class." I said, turning my back on my fiance. "See you later, Malfoy."

"Goodbye, Faye." He called as I walked away. A blush rose to my cheeks as I realized what I just did. I just took control of my life. I smiled airily and walked to my class like I was walking on a cloud.


	5. Prophecies

**EmberRose: Chapter five! I want reviews! Rawr! Sorry I haven't updated. I went to my awesome camp, Camp Benson!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

"And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling things I've never felt. And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could melt. And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die, held in such high esteem, when people see me they will scream, for half of Oz's favorite team! The Wizard...and I." I belted out at the end of our lesson. "How was that professor?"

"Brilliant, Evangeline!" Professor Tanner exclaimed, smiling down at me. I beamed back, feeling pride bubble up in my chest.

"Thank you, Professor!" I said, smiling broadly at him.

"Now off to your next class." Professor Tanner said, dismissing me with a clap of his hands. I bounced out of the classroom and down the hall to script writing. The rest of the day passed by with not many events. I saw that the next Hogsmeade trip was in two weeks, reminding me of the strange dream that I had.

"So any plans for the Hogsmeade trip?" Fia asked as we started eating lunch. "Oh and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is really cool. His name is Professor Coleman. He's super cool and is only, like, twenty five!"

"Sounds awesome." I agreed, taking a bite out of my hotdog. "Oh and I have plans."

"I am seriously going to force you to eat some British food before you leave." Fia said in a determined voice before sighing. "What are your plans?"

"Well I have to meet someone, and Malfoy, um, may or may not have asked me to go with him." I ended in a small voice, earing a few shocked faces.

"And you answered?" Ginny pressed, leaning forward.

"We made a deal." I admitted, setting my hotdog down.

"No offence, but this may be a stupid idea." Fia said, shaking her head.

"Hey! At least I'm trying to make the best of my situation." I argued, feeling anger bubble up in my chest. I stood up, loosing all of my appetite, and left the Great Hall. I had around thirty minutes until my next class, so I wandered the school aimlessly. At one point I was completely lost, so I started to confide in my school map.

_"The Dark Lord has risen." _A voice rasped behind me. I jumped and spun around. A girl with caramel brown hair and blank brown eyes was staring at me. _"His followers came back to him, and war is brewing."_

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

_"You are destined to be with him, but there will be trials." _She continued, not seeing me. _"A choice to be made, a burden to carry, and a power to use. Hidden inside of you. Obvious but hidden. Sacrifices will be made. Blood or duty. You must choose."_

"What?" I asked, now standing next to the girl. She looked to be my age, but was small like me. Suddenly she collapsed and I caught her. "Are you alright? Help!"

"No." The girl said in a small voice. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, it's not really something I can control."

"Are you sure? I could get someone." I offered, helping her stand up. She wobbled slightly, but managed to stay up.

"Its fine. I just need to see Professor Trelawney." She coughed, walking down the hall.

"Here I'll come with you." I said, grabbing her arm to help guide her. "Where are we going?"

"To the Divination Tower." She said weakly, giving me directions as we walked. When we got to the silver ladder, she insisted going on her own.

"Thanks though." She said, leaning against the ladder. "I'm Carly by the way."

"I'm Ever." I said warmly, shaking her hand. I made sure she got up the ladder safely, then walked out of the tower. I swore softly as I realized that I only had five minutes to get to class. As I made it into the dance classroom just in time, I ran into the dressing rooms to change. I came back out in lime green spandex with silver zebra stripes, and a orange camisole.

"How do they get all of these rooms?" Marie wondered, as we started to stretch.

"Magic?" I guessed, doing a backbend.

"Probably." She agreed, going down into the splits.

"Okay class lets start with the Hip Hop dance that you learned last year as a warm up." Professor Stars announced, walking into the room. She stretched broadly, letting us getting into our formation then looked at us in the mirror. She flicked her wand and the music started. "Five, six, seven, eight."

* * *

"Wow, I was so out of shape." Marie complained, rubbing her thighs. "Ouch."

"I know." I sighed, rolling my shoulders back. "But lets get to Charms."

"Sad face." She moaned, pouting her lip out.

"Come on, lets go." I laughed, pulling her along. Charms was easy, and passed by quickly. After Charms we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, which was interesting.

"I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." A handsome man announced after we all settled down. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, and had soft brown hair that framed his emerald green eyes nicely. "Professor Coleman."

"Hot!" Marie whispered, smiling broadly.

"Agreed." I breathed, brushing back my curls self consciously.

"I've been notified that you've covered most subjects, but still need to cover Patronuses, the Unforgivable Curses, Silent Casting Charms, and a few other things. I do understand that a two of the students from the Chicago Institute have mastered the Patronus Charm. Evangeline, and Marie."

I smiled at Marie, knowing that I taught her how to do the Patronus Charm.

"Would you two like to demonstrate?" Professor Coleman asked, gesturing for us to stand. We nodded and stood up.

"Expecto Patrotum!" We called in sync. A silver fox spilled out of my wand while a silver tiger fell out of Marie's wand. They flounced around the room for a few seconds then faded away. We got a few polite claps from the class and Professor Coleman's eyes fell on me with approval. His face rang a dim bell in the back of my mind, giving me a headache.

"Very good." He said. We sat down again and got out our notebooks to take notes. As the class went on, I couldn't get that familiar feeling out of my head. I've seen him before. But where?

"Ever, come on." Marie laughed, pulling me out of the classroom to dinner. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming." I said, running out with her giving one last look at the familiar man. We sat together with Marie's friends since I was still frustrated with the group I usually sat with. I sighed and shook my head. Now to brave the next few days until the weekend so I can sleep, eat, and relax.


	6. Quidditch

**EmberRose: Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter not matter what she says.**

The week passed until it became the weekend. I sighed and sat back in the armchair as I finally finished all of my homework that included long hours of researching, and writing. I stuffed away my notes and essays into my bag and quickly put it upstairs on my bed. I yawed as I walked back downstairs and into the hall. Maybe Marie wants to practice dances or something. I need something to do or I'm going to fall asleep. I walked aimlessly through the corridors, not exactly sure where to go. As I walked down the hall near the astronomy tower, a figure was sitting on a ledge by one of the stain glass windows.

"Hey Carly!" I greeted, stifling another yawn and sitting beside her.

"Hey Ever." She said, giving me a small smile. "Finished with homework?"

"Yup! Any homework?" I asked, curling my legs up under me.

"I'm pretty good at staying ahead on those types of things." She shrugged, turning her attention back to the window.

"Lucky." I laughed softly, leaned back, and closed my eyes.

"Faye?" A voice called down the hall. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" I called back, refusing to open my eyes. Footsteps approached Carly and I's resting place and I opened one eye to see Draco standing next to us, looking at me expectantly.

"Do you want to come to the Quidditch pitch with me?" He asked, holding out a pale hand. I sighed and opened both eyes.

"Why?" I moaned, eying his outstretched hand wearily.

"Have you even been to a Quidditch field before?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." I sighed, taking his hand and looking at Carly, whose attention was diverted to the window. "See you later Carly."

"Bye, Ever." She said, sparing a quick glance at me. I hardly noticed that Draco and I's hands were still entwined until we were halfway to the Quidditch pitch. I jerked my hand away like it was electrocuted, and turned away with a furious blush rising to my cheeks. Why did it feel so natural to hold his hand like that?

"Sorry." He mumbled, avoiding my eyes. We walked in silence to the deserted field. I sat up in the bleachers while Draco ran into the locker rooms quickly. He came back out with two brooms in his hands. I curiously made my way down to him, and he set them on the ground.

"What are those for?" I asked nervously.

"Making butter." He retorted sarcastically. I snorted and eyed the brooms wearily. "Have you ever ridden one before?"

"My parents wouldn't let me." I said, making Draco snort.

"Well consider this a complimentary lesson." He laughed, getting on one side of the broom. "So say 'up', and the broom will come up into your hand. It may take a few tries."

"Up." I said, holding my hand over the broom. As Draco predicted, it took me a few tries to get it, but finally it flew into my hand. 'Nimbus Two Thousand and One' was written in golden scrawl across the stick part of the broom. "I did it!"

"Very good." Draco laughed, quickly saying "Up!" and mounting the broom. "Now just swing your leg over it, and hold on tight to the end."

"Okay." I said unsurely, doing as he said.

"Then you just fly." He said simply as if it was as easy as counting to five. He rose above me and gave me an encouraging smile. I unsteadily rose in the air, up to Draco's level, and idled there for a few moments. "Try to keep up, Faye."

"Bring it on, Malfoy." I said with a large smirk. He zoomed forward with incredible speed, and I urged my broom forward as well. We spun and flew around the stadium, getting more advanced as I learned how to handle the broom.

"Fun, huh?" Draco called as we floated in the air for a break.

"Love it!" I giggled, rocking back and forth on my broom.

"Ever?" A voice called from the ground. Fia. I jumped in surprise, and leaned dangerously far to the side.

"Ever!" Draco shouted as the broom rolled, tipping me off and leaving me dangling by my finger tips. Multiple voices yelled for me to hang on, but my fingers started to slip, and then suddenly, I felt weightless. Tears came to my eyes as the wind tore at my face, and my curls flew behind me. I didn't feel the fear of falling, probably because my mind wasn't processing what was happening. An arm suddenly was wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled onto a broom. I gripped the person's waist and breathed in and out heavily.

"Its alright, its alright." Draco said, rubbing my back in a comforting way. "Your safe."

"Is she alright?" Fia asked with a maternal tone in her voice, when we reached the ground. Draco helped me stand on shaky legs, and Fia snatched me away from him into a hug. "Are you hurt, Ever? Broken bones? Concussion? Black Plague?"

"I'm fine." I assured her hoarsely, shivering slightly. "Can we go back to the common room now?"

"Of course." She said softly, pulling me across the field. I looked back to see Draco standing there with the two brooms beside him, looking at me pleadingly. I sighed, and tried to smile at him to reassure him, but I epically failed. We walked quietly back to Gryffindor Tower. I automatically went to the dorms and lay on my bed. Fia came in behind me, but didn't say anything to me.

"How did you know I was there?" I finally asked, rolling over to face the teenage girl. She smiled without any humor.

"Your my best friend." She said simply. "I know where you are even when your angry at me."

"Your such a stalker." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Its my job." She laughed, plopping on my bed. "Your basically my sister. I can't just ignore you. With your klutziness, you'd most likely trip over a ladybug. Over a cliff. Into acid. Infested with sharks. And-"

"I get the point." I cut her off, giving a small laugh. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I ignored you for a week."

"I'm sorry I called you stupid." She apologized, offering a smiling to me. "Mi Hermana?"

"Mia Sorella." I agreed, smiling back.

***Mi Herman is 'my sister' in Spanish***

***Mia Sorella is 'my sister' in Italian***


	7. Questions

**EmberRose: SEQUAL! AHHH! Yaay! Please review! I still don't own Twilight!**

"A ball?" I asked in an uneasy voice.

"A _Halloween _ball!" Marie squealed, clapping her hands together. "Isn't it romantic?"

"Extremely." I muttered sarcastically, folding my arms. I've been to too many balls to be very excited about this one.

"The theme is fairytales." Marie swooned, getting a dreamy look on her face. I sighed and stirred my porridge.

"I didn't think Hogwarts did dances or balls." I questioned, pointing an accusing spoon of porridge at Fia across the breakfast table.

"Dumbledore thought we needed a distraction from Voldemort." Harry answered for her. After a quick glance at Ginny, he added. "It may not be so bad."

"Yeah, Ever. You might even have a date already!" Fia said slyly, smirking wickedly at me. I blushed furiously.

"Shut up." I mumbled, glaring at the wooden table.

"And the princess fell in love with the ferret." Fia chuckled, giving me an eager look.

'I will not.' I chanted in my head. 'I will not.'

"I wonder what your first child will be." Fia said, tapping her chin. "Have you two banged yet?"

"Belt up you bleeding prune!" I roared, drawing the attention of the Gryffindors around us. "You blooming know I'm not like that! I haven't kissed him let alone shagged him! Your just trying to brass me off so I'll yell in my old accent! Your such a cheeky twit! Piss off and leave me be!"

"She did it! She did it!" Fia chortled, clutching her stomach as se laughed. I huffed angrily and continued picking at my porridge.

"So your originally from England?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes. My mum and dad..." I paused to cough, and then continued in my American accent. "My mom and dad moved to Chicago when I was eight, almost nine, and we've lived there ever since."

"Blimey, you sure remember how to insult someone." Ron said, shaking his head.

"It's a talent." Fia laughed, winking at me. I shot her a very dark glare and pushed my food away.

"I'm going to class." I sighed, standing up and glaring at each individual.

"Romantic ball, two days!" Marie called after me, making me give an angry huff. The hallways were starting to fill with students going to their classes, but not so much so I was crowded. I slipped around the underclassmen and made my way to my vocal class. After singing 'moo' for fifteen minutes strait, we started working on songs for 'Wicked'. Long hours of singing, and then dancing and other classes passed slowly, as if the clock wanted to wear me out slowly. By the end of the day I was hungry, exhausted, and in need for a shower. I trudged down the hallway to dinner.

"So the Halloween ball is in a few days." A sleek voice said in the abandon hallway a few feet from where I was. My heart leapt to my throat as I recognized the voice as Destiny Fuller. "Do you have a date yet?"

"No." The strong and smooth voice of Malfoy answered. "I'm planning to ask someone though."

"Well, don't be shy. I'm right here." Destiny giggled, which was more like a quiet cackle. My stomach turned violently, and venom filled my mouth. Well not literally. I'm not a vampire, thank gosh. "I've been denying boys left and right so you'd ask me."

"That's just it." Malfoy laughed without any amusement. "I'm not going to ask you."

"Why not?" She demanded shrilly. I could imagine her cold green eyes flashing dangerously, and her sleek red curls curling around her like snakes. At that moment I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, there you are Draco!" I said in a false surprised voice. I, having twelve years of acting classes, had no issue of putting a look of surprise and delight on my face. "I was hoping we could color coordinate for the ball. I was thinking a nice orange, or maybe a emerald green?"

"Her?" Destiny cried angrily. "Your going with _her_?"

"Oh! Hey Destiny!" I said, beaming at her. "How are you? Have you meet Draco? He's my date to the ball, and my fiancée."

"How...nice." Destiny said, quickly masking her rage, and replacing it with pure sweetness. Note to self, Destiny Fuller is also an amazing actress. "Hope you have a wonderful time."

"Thank you!" I said, giggling slightly and hugging her around the waist. I pulled away and put my arms around Malfoy with a happy look on my face. "See you at dinner!"

"Bye, Ever." Destiny called as she spun on her heel, and walked away.

"Your welcome." I said, turning to face the blond boy. "I was being a very sweet date for you. I hope your real date is as nice as me."

"I was actually wondering if you want to go with me, Faye." Malfoy said with a very confident look on his face. I tapped my chin for a few moments.

"Give me an hour." I winked and turned to run to the Great Hall. I was just messing with him, honestly. I loved seeing him squirm, especially him because he never gets denied by any girl. But I'm different. I'm at the same level with him. A pureblood from a rich family. I just choose not to be snobby and playerish, like him. I flounced through the Great Hall doors and sat at my table. After a few minutes of munching on some excellent fried chicken, a shadow approached me from my side.

"Seth!" I exclaimed, beaming at him. "Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey, Ever." Seth laughed, plopping down between me and Marie. "How are you doing?"

"Awesome!" I said, continuing to much on some chicken. "What house are you in anyway?"

"Ravenclaw." Seth answered, snatching a piece of chicken from me.

"Hey. My food." I whined, putting my arms protectively around my plate. "So is there something you need?"

"So I was wondering. Do you want to go to the Halloween ball? With me?" He asked, smiling lightly at me with a blush playing around his cheeks.

"Um. Well." I stuttered, blushing a deep red. "Uh. Give me some time to think. Please."

"All the time you need." Seth agreed, leaving me to think.

**Vote! Who should she go with?! Comment and vote!**


	8. Dreams

**EmberRose: Not owning any Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: You stole my line...**

"So who are you going to choose?" Fia asked, watching me pace around the abandon hallway.

"Seth is really nice! But I'm kind of betrothed to Draco, and he's not as jerkish anymore." I rationalized twisting my hands together nervously.

"Flip a coin." Fia suggested helpfully.

"Shut up." I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm. Going to pick. Right now." I said, closing my eyes. "I pick. Draco."

"Oh. A bad boy. I see how you are." She laughed, poking my side.

"Quiet you." I muttered, shoving her aside. "It just seems appropriate, us being betrothed and all."

"Okay. So now can we go to bed?" Fia moaned, pulling me to the common room. "Sleep is good for me. Very good."

"Sleep does sound pretty good." I agreed, yawning loudly. We sauntered lazily to our dorms and flopped down on our separate beds. Surprisingly, sleep came extremely quickly.

_"Do you remember?" I jolted up in my dream with a squeal. Lizzy stood in front of me in the same mist covered clearing again. "We're meeting this Saturday. Remember?"_

_"Of course." I mumbled, casting my eyes downward. _

_"You forgot." Lizzy finalized, rolling her eyes. "We're sisters. I know you."_

_"I haven't decided if your my sister or not yet." I argued, standing up and stretching. _

_"Just remember that we meet this weekend." Lizzy sighed, folding her arms._

_"After the dance. That I've been asked to by two different guys." I groaned, shaking my head._

_"Yay! Boy troubles! Finally, I can help you for all of the years I've been gone!" Lizzy cheered while she clapped her hands. I sighed and started telling her the story about how my betrothed asked me out, and how Seth asked me out._

_"Well. I think Draco. Just to avoid family issues." Lizzy agreed, nodding. "But be careful, Eve. During these times, we can't really rely on our family too much. Eve. There's something I have to tell you. Our family is and has always been-"_

_"Eve?" I questioned, cutting her off. "Sorry, but why'd you call me Eve?"_

_"I always called you that." She said softly, walking forward slowly and enfolding me in her arms. "I miss you Eve."_

_"I'm not sure yet, Lizzy." I said, pulling away. "Give me some time. What were you about to tell me?"_

_"The Faye family is and has always been-" But she was cut off again by the world jolting and tilting around us. Lizzy and I were dragged away from each other by an unknown force. "Remember Eve!"_

_"Lizzy!" I yelled, reaching out for my sister's hand. "Lizzy don't go! What is our family? Lizzy!"_

_"Saturday, Eve, remember Saturday!" She called before she disappeared entirely. The grass started to turn yellow, dying quickly, before it began to rise up around me, grabbing at my ankles and arms and dragging me down to the ground, suffocating me._

"Lizzy. Lizzy! Lizzy!" I screamed, something like arms tangling around me, encasing me inside them. "No! Get off! No!"

"Ever! Ever, come on wake up!" Fia said, shaking me. I gulped in a breath and opened my eyes. The girls in my dorm stood around my bed with worried looks.

"She's sick." One girl said.

Go get McGonagall." Another one commanded, leaning forward to feel my forehead. I heard Destiny Fuller and her gang snickering in the corner, and shooting glances my way. I took in a shaky breath as the girl ran in with McGonagall on her heels.

"Ms. Faye, are you all right?" The professor asked, pushing through the crowd to my bed. Cold sweat dripped down my face and down my back, sending shivers up and down my back.

"Dream." I explained in one word. She nodded and gestured for everyone to move out of the way with a sweep of her arm. She gripped my arm and helped me up. She guided me down the corridors and to the medical wing.

"Sit." Madame Pomfrey commanded as we hobbled into the wing. Jeeze, did this lady have like a injured person radar or something? She placed me down on the cot and hustled around, preparing some kind of potion. Professor McGonagall watched her with a hawk's eye as the potion was prepared.

"What was this dream about?" Professor McGonagall asked, sitting next to me.

"I. I don't...remember." I breathed in a very convincing way. McGonagall nodded and got her wand out.

"Relax and close your eyes." She commanded, pushing me back gently into a lying down position. I closed my eyes and let the professional do her work. The feeling of fuzziness passed over me for a few moments, and then a searing pain poked my brain. I gave a quiet yelp and snapped my eyes open. "Someone has been in her brain."

"I'll add some silver moonlace, then." Madame Pomfrey mumbled, continuing to hustle around the room. "Minevera, you can go back to bed. I'll just give her some Sleeping Draught. The silver moonlace will prevent anything from getting into her brain for a few days."

"Very good. Goodnight then, Ms. Faye." Professor McGonagall said briskly, patting my shoulder and walking out of the doors. As soon as she left, Madame Pomfrey walked over with a dark purple potion in a small cup. I took it from her and tipped the contents back into my mouth. I almost gagged on the bitter potion, but it turned sweet and flowed down my throat. The scent of lilacs filled my nose and I drifted into a dark and dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the window. I sat up in panic, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Walking on legs like jelly, I stumbled over to the doors.

"And where do you think your going?" Madame Pomfrey demanded, striding out of her office and taking my arm. She guided me back to the bed, and sat me down.

"Morning classes!" I almost shouted, panic still in my heart.

"You need to rest today." She sniffed, conjuring a tray full of breakfast food onto my lap. I reluctantly, but happily, munched on the toast, savoring the sweet butter that melted on my tong. The rest of the day, I mostly slept and worked on homework, until my friends came for me.

"Ever! Your alive!" Maria shouted, throwing herself on top of me.

"Actually I'm a ghost." I said sarcastically, pushing the small girl off of me.

"Well, Draco looks like he's seen one. Something's off about that boy." Fia said, shaking her head and sitting next to me.

"He keeps touching his left arm." Maria agreed, scrunching up her nose in distaste. "That boy better not be up to no good! He might hurt you, and then I'd have to hurt him."

"You?" Fia questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine. I'd have to tell Fia to beat him up." She corrected, smiling at my best friend.

"I love our bonding moments." I sighed, shaking my head.


	9. Complications

**EmberRose: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Harry Potter.**

The dress was beautiful in one word. Dark blue that went down to the floor in gentle waves, a soft netting of glitter covered the whole thing, making it shimmer when I moved. My blond curls were tamed and left to flow down my shoulders, and a blue mask was clutched in my hand. The only thing left to do was my makeup.

"Hey, Ever!" A girl approached me, sitting next to me in my vanity. I jumped and looked at the girl next to me in amazement.

"Um...hi? Who are you and where did you come from?" I asked, scooting away slightly. She beamed broadly and patted my head.

"My name is Riley! I'm in Slytherin. You probably don't see me that much. I was just wondering if you wanted some help with your makeup." The girl said in one breath, shaking my hand.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned in confusion.

"I have my sources." She said mysteriously, flipping her brown hair backwards.

"Well, I actually think that Fia was going to-" I started, but the girl cut me off.

"She told me to do it for her. She's busy getting ready for when her boyfriend comes to the dance." Riley explained, still beaming.

"Oh. She didn't say that she-" But I was cut off for the second time.

"She got caught up in the moment." Riley laughed, patting my head again.

"Okay. Well, I'm not sure." I said, rubbing my neck hesitantly.

"Nonsense!" She squealed, grabbing a red box from her bag that she brought with her. "Now close your eyes."

"Alright." I said hesitantly before shutting my eyes and leaning back in my chair. I felt the brush touch my eye lids, coating them in a thick paint before moving to my lips and cheeks. I was confused. It didn't feel like this makeup was on right, but I obediently kept my eyes closed like she said.

"What are you doing?!" Fia's voice roared, making me jump and open my eyes. My mouth popped open at the reflection in the mirror. My face was painted white and purple with black lips, and red around my eyes. Only about half of my face was painted, making the effect even worse. Fia stomped in wearing her dark orange dress that complimented her curled black hair nicely.

"What did you do?" I demanded, standing up in fury. Riley gave a small laugh before running through Fia, almost knocking her over in the process, and sprinting down the hall.

"Get back here!" Fia yelled, starting to run after her.

"Fia! What are we going to do?" I moaned loudly. Fia ran back into the room and snatched the box from the vanity. "It's alright. Only stage makeup. It can wash off."

"Not our kind!" I yelped, grabbing the box from her. "Damn! This stuff lasts three hours! It's resistant to sweat and water. All of it!"

"What are going to do?" Fia sighed, pacing back and forth. "The mask won't cover it!"

"Okay, not to be vain, but I'm a hot mess." I laughed hysterically. Fia walked over and slapped me gently across my cheek. I shook my head to clear it. "I needed that. Thanks."

"No prob." Fia said, nodding seriously. "Okay. Let's see."

"What happened?" Marie gasped as she walked in. She had on a pink dress that fitted her body and ended at her knees, and her blond hair was braided and pulled to the back of her head making her look like a princess.

"I think that Destiny might have had something to do with this." I growled, touching my face in anger. "But I'll kill her later. Right now we need to get this off!"

"Or...hm." Marie pondered, tapping her chin. "Here, let me try something."

"Can't get any worse, I guess." I mumbled, sitting back down. I let Marie smear the thick makeup around my face, and let her apply a waxy substance to my lips. Powder touched my cheeks and nose, and a brush tickled my eyes.

"Okay. How does that look?" Marie asked, pulling back the brush.

"Oh. My. Gosh. With the mask, she'll look really nice. She'll be in for a bit of a shock when she sees how much makeup is on her." Fia giggled, tilting up my cheek to observe me. I slowly opened my eyes, nervous to what I'd see in the mirror. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out who was in the mirror. The girl had pale white skin, almost porcelain, red lips like fresh roses, and blue sprinkled around her eyes. Her golden curls framed her face perfectly, giving her the appearance of a fragile doll. The white made her eyes look piercing, but still gentle. With a start, I realized that the girl in the mirror was me. My jaw fell open in amazement. My mother always did my makeup for parties and balls light and delicate, making me look pretty, but I knew that I was more beautiful than any of those nights. I wore heavy makeup sometimes for theater, but they didn't make me look beautiful most of the time.

"I look really good." I breathed, touching my face to make sure the girl was actually me. I smiled lightly, pleased when the girl in the mirror did the same, and looked at Marie in amazement. "How did you do this?"

"My mum's a makeup artist. That's how we got transferred to America." Marie shrugged, shutting the makeup box.

"Well if acting doesn't work out, you can be your mother protégé." Fia laughed, beaming at me. "I'm happy this worked out. I don't know how I'd deal with you being depressed about looking like the beast from beauty of the beast at the first social event here."

"I can't believe she did that though." Marie sighed, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Wait. Never mind. I can."

"Let's just get to the ball. Now that the complications are over." I said smiling at my two miracle workers. I strode over to the door and grasped the handle and turned revealing that someone had locked us in. "Dude! Not cool!"

"What?" Marie asked, walking over to my side. She tried to open the door, but couldn't. "Well now what?"

"Are you a witch or not?" Fia scoffed, reaching for her purse. She shuffled through it for a while before tossing the bag down. "All right. That bitch took my wand. That little pick pocket!"

"Mine's down in the common room! With my books!" Marie moaned, kicking the door angrily.

"And I have a sinking feeling that Riley took mine too." I said, shaking my head. "Thinks just got a lot more complicated."


End file.
